Tussle in the Library
by Dickard
Summary: Sun learns that sometimes it's better to just admit defeat, instead of being challenged by Ruby to a one-on-one deathmatch in the middle of the library.


Tussle in the Library

Beacon was unusually quiet today, a rare day where there was no combat training or lectures to go to, so students were able to enjoy a day of procrastination or studying. The members of team RWBY, along with Sun, where multi-tasking both options as Ruby, Yang, Sun and a reluctant Weiss took over a table in the library to play a game of Remnant while Blake read more on the White Fang. The library's atmosphere was peaceful until said calm was broken by a fiery blonde girl as she jumped out of her chair, alarming everyone else at the table and, in fact, the rest of the library.

"Yes! I get a triple weapons bonus to my entire army, that should give me enough resources to take over Vale! Sorry dear sister," Yang taunted as she slammed her hands on the table triumphantly. Ruby's response to Yang's brag was not quite what the older sibling expected from her younger sister. Ruby gave a sinister-knowing smirk. "I sorry too Yang," Ruby spoke with a false sympathy that was sickeningly sweet. "See—because, I was ready for your attack thanks to this," Ruby placed a card down on the table and made her voice more jubilant "this rust away all robots that my opponents might be using." Yang could only stammer in response "but—but— I'm playing Atlas, my entire army is made of robots!" Ruby let out a maniacal laugh as she jumped up on her chair, threw up her arms and shouted "Leaving you open for a counterattack! Go my army, and fight in the name of your queen!"

"Will you keep it down!" Weiss spoke in a raised whisper, "this is a place to study not act like a buffoon!" Ruby hurried to get back in her chair out of embarrassment but Yang wiggled her eyebrows at the ice-queen. "Aren't we being a little bit hypocritical there, Weiss." Yang shot back slyly. "And how is that, may I ask" replied Weiss, looking rather annoyed. Yang gestured with her eyes down to the cards that Weiss held in her hand. The pale girl turned slightly pink as she turned her head away from Yang and hid her cards under the table. "Oh do shut up! I was just thinking about the other people in the library, unlike some people." Weiss snapped. "Hey! Ruby can kick-ass and be thoughtful, can't you little sister," retorted Yang, looking over to Ruby who replied with an energetic "Yeah!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I was talking about both of you." Yang looked back at Weiss, offended. "I'm nothing but thoughtful," Yang shot back as she pushed down on her side of the table without thinking, flipping it and sending pieces of the game all over the library. The board itself was deflected by Yang as it came toward her, sending it flying into the head of a student several tables over like a bullet, knocking him unconscious. Several of the Vacuo pieces, belonging to Sun, actually came back to hit him but his fighting-instincts kicked in as he deflected the pieces away expertly, incidentally hitting a certain hood-wearing huntress. Ruby, once again, jetted out of her chair and pointed accusingly at Sun and spoke in her best military voice, "A direct declaration of war! The armies of Vale will bring an end to the tyranny of Vacuo. Sun turned to Yang with a quizzical face.

"Is she serious?"

"Probably."

However, before anything else could be said, the antics of the would-be-warriors was interrupted by none other than the head-librarian, "if you students cannot keep your voices to a respectable level, then I have to ask you to leave," she huffed. Sun, slightly miffed at Ruby turned to give her a piece of his mind but wasn't able to as she had vanished into a pile of rose petals. "Where'd she go?"

"She turned tail and ran before anyone else, what a loyal friend," Weiss quipped. "I'm sure there is a completely legitimate reason for her running away—like a complete coward," Yang defended. "Whatever it is I'm going to have something to say to her next time I see her," Sun said in annoyance. "Calm down there monkey-boy, if there is anybody you should be looking for, shouldn't it be that friend of yours" Yang said, trying to deflect the conversation away from her sister. "What, Neptune, nah, he's probably just flirting with some girls, no biggie. Might go see him now, since we're getting kicked out." The next person to chime in was the previously silent Blake, "I don't understand why I'm being kicked out too."

"Got to go with the team Blake" Yang replied.

"I don't remember getting an honorary team bad—"Sun was cut off as he fell over, flat on his face. "Smooth move." Yang teased. Sun grumbled as he picked himself up off the floor and looked to see why he tripped, he soon discovered that his shoes were tied together. _"What the hell, how'd that happen?"_ he thought as he fixed his shoes and attempted to catch up with the rest of Team RWBY, only to have the exit to the library slam shut in front of him.

"Going somewhere," spoke a hooded Ruby in a sinister voice as she appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The only thing more sinister than her look was what she held in her hand. Apparently, Ruby had used her momentary retreat to put together an improvised weapon using what she had scavenged in the library. Ruby had found three yard sticks, two staplers and a battery powered air-compressor to put together a staff weapon with the two staplers at each end of the staff, both connected by the tubes of the air-compressor to create a menacing looking new creation.

"I was just leaving" Sun said nonchalantly, trying to mask his surprise as he tried to reach for his staff (the weapon you perverts) without Ruby noticing, unsuccessfully as Ruby noticed his movements. "Oh no you don't," Ruby taunted as she lunged in Sun's direction, taking a swing with her newest creation but her opponent didn't miss a beat and dodged her attack with a backflip that he used to land on the bookcase behind him. "Listen, can't we just agree that it was a stupid game and go our separate ways like adults" Ruby was not swayed by this proposal and replied with a stern "No! Not until I have a full surrender from Vacuo."

"Are you always this crazy?"

Ruby's response to this piece of diplomacy was to take a flying leap and kick the bookshelf that Sun was perched on top, an action that caused the bookshelf to tip back and fall, causing a domino effect with the rest of the shelves that resulted in an entire bookshelf, along with several hundred books to fall out the window. The only thing that could be heard after that was the cry of one person shouting, "Medic! Wait, do I get some kind of commendation for this?" Ruby and Sun, who had turned to look at the chaos, turned back to face each other and their fight began anew. Sun came in for a head strike on Ruby, which she blocked and tried for a counter blow to the neck but Sun was too quick and was able to deflect Ruby's weapon out of her hand. At this point, Ruby was forced to back away and retrieve her improvised weapon. "You seem pretty new to using a weapon like that, but you're not bad," Sun taunted.

"Don't think flattering will get you out of the surrender and apology that you rightly owe me and the people of Vale." Ruby countered.

"What, I owe you an apology now too, no way, let's get this over with, I got stuff to do." Sun charged at Ruby and gave a hard swing with his staff that broke Ruby's weapon as she blocked. Sun smirked, thinking he had won, but that changed as Ruby backed away and turned on the mini-air compressor, the only thing that connected the two halves of her weapon and pointed the two stapler ends at Sun.

"Uh oh."

A flurry of staples flew in Sun's direction like bullets and he was just barely able to dodge them all. Some of the other students in the library could have been injured had they not already kicked over the tables, using them as shields from the mayhem. Sun ran across the library as Ruby kept firing, missing her target by only an inch or so. However, as Ruby kept shooting, she eventually ran out of ammo and had to reload, Sun saw this as a chance and sped toward Ruby but Ruby was able to fight him off with the severed pieces of the ruler. Ruby and Sun jumped back from each other once again, but glaring at the other, both could tell that the plan was to end this in the next attack.

As they readied their final blows, Ruby reaching for her extra ammo and Sun working out his next strike, the floor below them began to glow as runic circles formed. The next thing the combatants knew they were frozen in blocks of ice. From their position all they could make out was the sound of a cane hitting the floor and the following conversation:

"Well done, Miss. Schnee. Now, Miss. Xiao Long, if you could please help your sister and her companion, I'll have the industrial heater moved from storage to the infirmary to help them thaw out.

"But Professor, wouldn't it be faster if we just used dust to get them out."

"No, no I think this arrangement will give the two of them adequate time to—reflect on their actions."


End file.
